


In Memory of Jason Todd

by keykiyoshi7443



Series: 2016 In-Class Works [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Disney, Gen, Help, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason can sing, Sad, Sonfic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: Jason Todd's funeral set in the Young Justice universe.Or the one where God Help the Outcasts is played at Jason's funeral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All I write is crack and angst. My life is sad.

It was rainy and gloomy when all of Young Justice gathered at the Wayne family cemetery. It was fitting weather considering the reason they – along with some Justice League members – were gathered in the secluded area of the Wayne property. It wasn’t for any old gathering or celebration. It was to bury a comrade.

Young Justice had been at the mountain when the second Robin had been called back to help Batman fight the Joker in Ethiopia. They had been all together (Dick arriving a couple of hours after Jason’s departure) watching a cheesy movie and laughing while Jason was being beaten viciously with a crowbar. They had been sleeping soundly without a care in the world when Jason was being blown to smithereens.

They’d never been friendly with Jason. All for different personal reasons. Kaldur and M’gann didn’t like his brash and reckless attitude, Conner didn’t like how Jason didn’t seem to care about the criminals lives simply because they were criminals, Artemis didn’t like him because he reminder her too much of Jade, and finally Wally didn’t like him because he replaced Dick.

None of them had ever bothered to get to know the rough around the edges Robin. None of them knew what his favourite food was, or what types of books he liked to read. They never even asked him what his name was. They only found that out when they got invited to the funeral by Dick – they had been trusted with that information but they couldn’t bring themselves to be happy about it.

Because before Jason died – God, before he was _murdered_ – they’d treated him like trash, like he was nothing compared to Dick Grayson. And boy did they feel guilty about that. There was no way to make it up to him now. The second Robin was dead. Their teammate was dead.

 _Jason Todd_ was dead.

And so, they stood around a freshly dug grave, as a casket was lowered into the ground. No one spoke, as no one was able to find anything to say besides the fact that he was a good fighter and had a strong will. Not even Bruce. How sad was that? They could only watch as Bruce Wayne had to bury his 14 year old son. The only sound was a single pre-recorded song cover playing in the background.

It had been one of Jason’s favourite songs according to Alfred. Because only Alfred knew Jason well enough to know what song he’d wanted to have played at his funeral.

_I don’t know if you can hear me_

_Or if you’re even there_

_I don’t know if you would listen_

_To a street rat’s prayer_

_Yes I know I’m just an outcast_

_I shouldn’t speak to you_

_Still, I see your face and wonder_

_Were you once and outcast too?_

 

Jason’s voice came through one of the speakers that had been brought outside, and Artemis suppressed a sob, because they hadn’t even known that Jason could sing. Dick on the other hand, didn’t even bother to his heart wrenching sobs.

 

_[God help the outcasts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5eXLrwewRgA) _

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don’t find on earth_

_The lost and forgotten_

_They look to you still_

_God help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will_

“You know, for a while I hated him” Dick mumbled softly as he knelt in front of the headstone. “He’d taken the title my mother had given me, and he did everything he could to be better than me. I hated him because the second I fight with Bruce, he replaced me with some Crime Alley thief.”

“That’s what the younger siblings have to do” Artemis interjected, her voice cracking on certain words and rough from the tears she shed. “We have to prove ourselves better, otherwise we’ll always be compared to the one before us.” Judging by Dick’s pained expression and the fresh wave of tears that cascaded down everyone’s faces, they’d had no idea that was the reason Jason was always training and trying to go above and beyond.

Jason just wanted to be recognized as someone. To be told that he did some good, that he mattered. Not Dick Grayson’s secondhand replacement.

 

_I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I_

_Please help my people_

_The poor and down trod_

_I thought we all were_

_The children of God_

Jason’s voice was small and sad, like a confused child, by the time he sang the last line, but the note hung in the air long after the recording itself was finished. The song fit him so well. By the end of the song, the sobs had slowed down to silent tears that streamed down everyone’s faces. He had died too young, there was so much left he had to do.

He’d barely started high school, and now he’d never graduate.

People began to leave, one after the other, and eventually, it was just Dick left sitting in front of the old fashioned black head stone. He pulled from his lapel a single white rose and lay it gently on the ground in front of the grave stone. “I never got to tell you that I’m sorry. I love you, Little Wing” he murmured softly.

He stared aimlessly at the words carved into the cold unforgiving stone. _Jason Todd, a good soldier_. What did that phrase even mean? How could that one small phrase encompass all that was Jason? And how could the small little dash between the years ever hope to represent all that he went through in his life? How could it do him Justice?

But he didn’t really get to know who Jason Todd was past the face value first impressions.

And he never will.

 

_I thought we all were_

_The children of God_


End file.
